freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Freddy Fazbear's Pizza:Chat/Logs/31 March 2016
05:04:13 Logging is ENABLED 05:04:16 Lel 05:04:27 !updated 05:04:28 Kosuke Kira 2.0: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~3 lines in the log buffer. 05:04:38 !lon 05:04:39 !logs 05:04:39 Kosuke Kira 2.0: Logs can be seen here. 05:04:40 Yo quiero se kickiao 05:04:41 !seen Matifencio 05:04:41 I haven't seen Matifencio since I have been here. 05:04:44 d8 05:04:48 2sad4me 05:04:51 !seen Chara_Cipher 05:04:51 I haven't seen Chara_Cipher since I have been here. 05:04:56 !seen Chara Cipher 05:04:57 I last saw Chara Cipher 8 seconds ago. 05:05:00 oie khe 05:05:05 Ah si! 05:05:09 !seen Security LOG 05:05:09 I just saw Security LOG right now. 05:05:09 Eso les iba a mencionar 05:05:13 Tenia que probarlo. a.a 05:05:19 No revisa el !seen por cada vez que se conecte 05:05:25 sino la ultima vez que miren el chat 05:05:31 !seenoff 05:05:35 !commands 05:05:41 noice. 05:05:49 Afeca :-v 05:05:56 !seen AlucardYT~Dracule. 05:05:56 I last saw AlucardYT~Dracule. 3 minutes and 58 seconds ago. 05:06:04 ¿Ya ven? 05:06:08 Ya no les pueden dejar el visto. 05:06:09 GG 05:06:15 !tell AlucardYT~Dracule test d8 05:06:15 Kosuke Kira 2.0: I will tell AlucardYT~Dracule your message the next time I see him. 05:06:19 -!- Shadowskalefredbear has joined Special:Chat. 05:06:25 Y funciona con gente conectada que esta afk 05:06:34 y asi pueden verificar si fingen no estar o no. 05:07:09 !bye 05:07:10 Goodbye! 05:07:21 hay muchos comandos que poner y muchos que traducir. 05:07:24 pero eso lo harè mañana. 05:07:32 o pasado mañana. 05:07:35 Oc 05:07:39 O el año que viene. (?) 05:07:39 !yton 05:07:43 Kira con quien cambiaste tu? 05:07:54 Con Loggy (alone) 05:08:06 -!- ChangePixel has left Special:Chat. 05:08:09 Pasarè un video de youtube que no rompe reglas para hacer test, siendo que alu esta afk 05:08:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljlyYMDxdxU 05:08:17 ... no sirviò 05:08:38 !hello this is a test 05:08:39 Hello there, this is a test 05:08:59 !updatelogs 05:09:04 Kosuke Kira 2.0: Logs updated (uploaded 55 lines to the page). 05:09:16 AL FIN! no tengo que hacerlo manualmente. 05:09:27 !hi 05:09:49 !hello this is a test (?) 05:09:49 Hello there, this is a test (?) 05:10:01 Noice. 05:10:12 Pueden jugar piedra papel o tijera con el bot 05:10:18 D: 05:10:19 !rps paper 05:10:19 Kosuke Kira 2.0: Scissors cut paper, son. (I chose scissors) 05:10:26 !rps paper 05:10:27 Kosuke Kira 2.0: A tie, aw shucks! 05:10:32 !rps rock 05:10:33 Chara Cipher: A tie, aw shucks! 05:10:37 gg shet. 05:10:41 !rps scissors 05:10:41 Chara Cipher: Yes! I beat you with rock! (I chose rock) 05:10:46 >:v 05:10:48 !rps rock 05:10:48 Kosuke Kira 2.0: Why don't you take that rock and hit yourself with it? >:[ (I chose scissors) 05:10:51 !rps scissors 05:10:52 Chara Cipher: A tie, aw shucks! 05:10:56 !rps paper 05:10:56 Chara Cipher: Scissors cut paper, son. (I chose scissors) 05:10:57 (raisins2) 05:11:06 Notese que es al azar. 05:11:07 !rps rock 05:11:07 Chara Cipher: A tie, aw shucks! 05:11:14 Todo es "A tie" 05:11:17 >:v 05:11:20 !rps paper 05:11:21 Chara Cipher: Wait, wait. Something beats rock? (I chose rock) 05:11:31 (yara3) 05:12:10 !rps scissors 05:12:10 Shadowskalefredbear: Damn those scissors to blazes. (I chose paper) 05:12:13 !gauss 42 3 12 05:12:28 !rps rock 05:12:28 Shadowskalefredbear: Why don't you take that rock and hit yourself with it? >:[ (I chose scissors) 05:12:33 "Espera Espera, Algo vence a la roca?" 05:12:35 (yara3) 05:12:41 !gauss 23, 32, 12 2016 03 31